Dear Father, Love Tenten
by Katya Caesura
Summary: Songfic. Its a letter from Tenten to her father. Set to the song Confessions of a Broken Heart. Please R


**Gaara: ...  
Tenten: What are you doing here?  
Gaara: I have no idea.  
ForeverBandGeek: You are going to say the disclaimer.  
Gaara: Do I have to?  
ForeverBandGeek: YES!  
Gaara: ForeverBandGeek doesn't own Naruto...there I said it. Now can I go home?  
ForeverBandGeek: NEVER! Mwa-ha-ha-ha! (Tries to glomp Gaara)  
Tenten: Well...Gaara is currently running from ForeverBandGeek so I'll finish up. ForeverBandGeek also doesn't own the song Confessions of a Broken Heart.  
(ForeverBandGeek chases Gaara around room)  
Tenten: (sweatdrop) Well...he he he...Enjoy the fic. (To ForeverBandGeek) Stop trying to glomp Gaara!**

Dear Father,

Dear Father,

_I wait for the postman  
To bring me a letter_

Every morning I walk to the post office. I'm looking for your letter.

_And I pray for the good lord_  
_To make me feel better_

Everyday I ask Kami to keep you safe, and to bring you home.

_I carry the weight of the world on my shoulder_

I'm a kunoichi now; an ANBU. My husband, Neji, is a Jonin. He is training a new squad of Genin. Our daughter, Hitomi, is on that squad.

_Family in crisis that only grows older_

My uncle-in-law, Hyuuga Hiashi, is ill. My cousin-in-law, and good friend, Hyuuga Hinata, is preparing to become Head of the Hyuuga clan, against most of the Hyuuga elders wishes. They don't think she's strong enough, but she is. They have always seen her as weak.

_Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?_

Last night, Hitomi asked me asked me why grandpa isn't here. I couldn't give her an answer, because I don't know myself.

_Daughter to father  
Daughter to father  
I am broken  
But I am hoping_

The stress is getting to me. I failed my last mission. I was about to resign from ANBU, but Neji stopped me. He said Uzumaki Naruto-sama would never find a shinobi as dedicated as me. I hope my next mission goes better.

_Daughter to father  
Daughter to father  
I am crying  
A part of me's dieing_

Sometimes I cry myself to sleep. I wish I knew you better. When you left, you took a part of me with you.

_But these are  
The confessions of a broken heart_

It is hard to confess this stuff to you

_I wear all you old clothes  
Your polo sweater_

I am Konoha's weapons mistress. I still use your weapons, and your summoning scroll.

_And I dream of another you  
One who would never…never_

I have been having this dream lately. Its about you, but you stay.

_Leave me alone to pick up the pieces_

When you left, I had to file all you paperwork, and tie up your loose ends.

_Daddy to hold me that's what I needed_

I needed you so much. At times I would imagine you were with me.

_Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?_

Why did you leave me? You never even said goodbye.

_Daughter to father  
Daughter to father  
I don't know you  
But I still want to_

I wish you would come home. I never got to know you. I wish you would come back, even if its just for a day, so we can catch up.

_Daughter to father  
Daughter to father  
Tell me the truth  
Did you ever love me?_

Did you leave because you hated me? Was I the reason you left?

_Cause these are  
The confessions of a broken heart  
Of a broken heart_

You tore my heart out when you left. I blamed myself.

_I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I-I-I…I love you_

I love you so much. I hope you know that.

_Daughter to father  
Daughter to father  
Tell me the truth  
Did you ever love me?  
Did you ever love me?_

You always said I love you every night, but after you left, I wondered if you really meant it.

_Cause these are  
The confessions of a broken heart_

I had to get all of this off my chest.

_And I wait for the postman  
To bring me a letter_

I'll be waiting for your response

Love,

Tenten

* * *

**Tenten doesn't have a background story so I decided to make one. Basically, her father took off and left her alone to fend for herself.**

**I really went out on a limb with this story. I just thought it would be cool to write a fic in letter format. Please R&R**

**FBG**

**AN Someone suggested I do more of these types of stories, so im thinking of turning this into a chapter story consisting of various letters from one character to another...what do you guys think? please take the poll on my page and tell me what you think.**


End file.
